<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'St'amore è panna montata al veleno by Dusenka_sab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822156">'St'amore è panna montata al veleno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusenka_sab/pseuds/Dusenka_sab'>Dusenka_sab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edo!sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Festival di Sanremo, Flash Fic, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Italian guitarist, Italian song, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Twitter, achille!dom, blowjob, italian singer, me ne frego, missing moment, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusenka_sab/pseuds/Dusenka_sab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"È una vipera in cerca di un bacio che poi le darò, [...] Così mi prendo anche un piccolo pezzo di te anche se non si può" Lauro che fin'ora aveva tenuto il braccio stretto attorno al collo del suo chitarrista, si era poi girato e lo aveva baciato davanti a milioni di persone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'St'amore è panna montata al veleno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>-"I thought you were looking for a job"- </em><br/>
<em>-"I am, blowjob"-</em></p>
</div><p><br/>
Le dita di Lauro stringono saldamente i capelli blu di Edoardo, che lo sta deliziando con la sua bocca su ogni parte del corpo; leccando e mordendo qualsiasi lembo di pelle riesca a raggiungere.<br/>
Il più giovane ha un’erezione ben visibile costretta in quei pantaloni, adesso troppo stretti, e fa fatica a trattenere i gemiti mentre si spinge contro il suo chitarrista in cerca di altre attenzioni.<br/>
“Daje Edo" lo incita a far gravitare la sua testa proprio all'altezza del suo inguine "te movi o no?"<br/>
Ed è quel pizzico di isteria che scorge nella voce del suo cantante che fa sbuffare Edo in un risolino divertito, soddisfatto: acconsente alla richiesta disperata di Lauro e dopo aver liberato la sua erezione dai pantaloni e dagli slip, decide di prenderla in bocca senza troppe cerimonie.<br/>
I palmi delle mani sono premute sulle cosce del collega, mentre la sua testa fa su e giù tra le sue gambe, succhiando e leccando il membro svettante del ragazzo dai capelli biondi che dal canto suo si limita, e neppure così tanto, a gemere e mugolare dal piacere, comodamente stravaccato sul divano con le dita tra i capelli di Edo come a voler guidare i movimenti del suo capo.</p><p>Un'ora prima...</p><p><em>"È una vipera in cerca di un bacio che poi le darò, [...] Così mi prendo anche un piccolo pezzo di te anche se non si può" Lauro che fin'ora aveva tenuto il braccio stretto attorno al collo del suo chitarrista, si era poi girato e lo aveva baciato davanti a milioni di persone.</em><br/>
<em>L'esibizione è stata un successo, il pubblico non crede ai propri occhi: Lauro si era tenuto il pezzo migliore per il gran finale a Sanremo; sapeva perfettamente cosa stesse facendo e non poteva esserne più orgoglioso.</em><br/>
<em>I due ragazzi si avviano dietro le quinte del maestoso teatro dell’Ariston e stanno già dividendo i bottoni dalle asole di quei quei bellissimi, e al contempo scomodi, abiti da scena mentre raggiungono il loro camerino tra i complimenti e le strette di mano della gente che incontrano lungo il corridoio.</em></p><p>
  <em>-------</em>
</p><p><em>Una volta soli all’interno della stanza, già spogliati e struccati dagli assistenti, Lauro prende posto sul divano e tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni cominciando ad armeggiare con questo, mentre Edo lo fissa insistentemente. </em><br/>
<em>"Ao" il ragazzo cerca di attirare la sua attenzione, lanciandogli una confezione di Kleenex addosso.</em><br/>
<em>“Ao, ma che voi?” sbotta il più alto, colto di sorpresa, che, senza però staccare lo sguardo dal cellulare, a tentoni recupera i fazzoletti dal pavimento.</em><br/>
<em>Edo si fa spazio sul divano, accanto a lui e si sporge oltre la sua spalla, per curiosare.</em><br/>
<em>“Che stai a fa’?”</em><br/>
<em>“Leggo i tweet.”</em><br/>
<em>Il più grande strofina delicatamente la punta del naso sulla nuca di Lauro, poi gli prende il mento tra le dita, costringendolo a spostare lo sguardo da quel dannato cellulare per portarlo sul suo e lascia fondere le iridi verdi di Achille nelle sue, castane. Cattura le sue labbra in un bacio, decisamente diverso da quello che si erano scambiati poco prima sul palco e infila le mani tra i suoi capelli corti sulla nuca.</em><br/>
<em>"Aspettavo quel bacio da 2 giorni, mi hai fatto penare" ansima Edoardo, subito dopo essersi separato dalle labbra del collega "è tutta la sera che me la fai annusare, e non ti degni di prestarmi attenzione adesso che siamo soli.” </em><br/>
<em>“Come se mi facessi problemi a </em><em>prestarti</em><em> attenzione davanti agli altri.” la risposta di Lauro non si fa attendere e giunge pungente alle orecchie dell'altro ragazzo</em><br/>
<em>“Non ho detto questo.” </em><br/>
<em>Il cantante fa un gesto vago con la mano, come a scacciare un pensiero e risponde quasi in un sussurro. “Allora non </em><em>parlà</em><em> proprio, guarda” poi cinge le spalle del collega con le braccia e lo attira in un bacio bagnato, con lingue che si cercano e si rincorrono. Lo bacia a lungo e le sue dita accarezzano piano il suo viso, mentre quelle di Edo sono già sotto la maglietta del ragazzo, a tastare la pelle bianca della sua schiena.</em><br/>
<em>D'un tratto però, Lauro interrompe il bacio, si lecca le labbra come a volersi pulire e dopo un fugace sorriso torna al cellulare, tra le proteste ed i dissensi di BossDoms.</em><br/>
<em>"Ti lascio comandare sul palco, ma non pensare di poter fare la preziosa con me"  l'espressione e il tono dapprima pacato e sereno di Edoardo, muta in Uno carico di desiderio e malizia: lo sguardo languido, quasi dominante, la mascella serrata e le labbra piene, rosse per i baci, ad una spanna dal viso del suo partner.</em><br/>
<em>Achille arriccia le labbra in una smorfia divertita e inarca un sopracciglio con fare saccente "me lo lasci fare perché ti piace essere dominato." alludendo a quanto era successo all'esibizione.</em><br/>
<em>Il ragazzo dai capelli blu fa spallucce e si sporge in avanti a poggiare un bacio sul collo di Lauro, poi con le labbra scende più giù sul petto, mentre con le mani solleva la maglietta per scoprire più pelle su cui va a depositare baci caldi e morsi leggeri.</em><br/>
<em>Achille si agita un po' sotto di lui: anche se cerca di non darlo a vedere, le sue attenzioni gli piacciono eccome.</em><br/>
<em>Edoardo scende dal divano e si sistema a carponi tra le gambe lunghe e magre del suo cantante, fasciate da un pantalone di tuta grigio.</em></p><p>La mano tatuata di Lauro scende sulla nuca di Edoardo, tasta la sua pelle mentre gode della sua bocca calda attorno al suo membro.<br/>
Ma non sa stare al suo posto e quindi chiede di più, Edo lo accontenta subito, non si fa pregare. Lauro si spinge nella sua bocca, col bacino e reclina la testa indietro, sulla spalliera del divano, cacciando un gemito più forte degli altri mentre le mani del chitarrista sono su tutto il corpo di Lauro, prima di portare solo due dita a stuzzicare il suo l'orifizio per donargli più piacere.<br/>
Quando Achille si riversa nella bocca di Edoardo, quest'ultimo si solleva da terra con gli occhi ancora languidi, si pulisce gli angoli della bocca con la manica della felpa dei Rolling Stones e poi si accoccola con la testa sul petto del suo cantante, sospirando sommessamente.<br/>
Lauro invece, spossato dell'orgasmo appena ricevuto, si porta il braccio a coprire gli occhi e l'altra mano ad accarezzare dolcemente la spalla di Edo, mentre un sorrisino soddisfatto sbuca sul suo viso rilassato.<br/>
"Che te ridi?" La domanda di Edoardo sorge spontanea, ma non può fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta.<br/>
"È che su Twitter stavano tutti convinti che sarei stato io a succhiartelo" risponde Lauro che poi si sporge a baciare il suo chitarrista, ancora una volta.<br/>
"Sei ancora in tempo per non deluderli, Stellina" BossDoms sorride sulle sue labbra e comincia a sbottonarsi i jeans, conscio di ciò che lo avrebbe atteso da lì a poco.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ehilà, grazie per essere arrivati fin qui, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.<br/>Bacetti stellari ♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>